


Fair Play

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Servamp Age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Kuro returns home to discover the place has been overrun with a mysterious troop of warriors. They built a fort and everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sneaked in as many characters as I could, but just pretend Tsubaki is napping and Misono couldn’t make it because he was sick with the flu.

Kuro approached the front door, searching through his pockets for the key. It had been an exhausting afternoon, spent on boring adult stuff, and he couldn’t wait to curl up with Tsubaki and take a long, overdue nap. He wouldn’t even mind if the child laughed in his ear. It had to be more pleasant than talking bills and taxes with the old man.

Once the door was open, however, he realized that things were too quiet. Looking left, then right, he didn’t see any of the children running to greet him yet. That was odd. Usually Lily was the first one to leap into his arms. Followed by a pouty-faced Hyde that wanted the attention but didn’t know how to ask for it. That wasn’t the case today. There were no kids hollering, “Kuro nii-san,” at the top of their lungs. None of them seeking to be louder than the rest.

He strolled into the living room, prepared for an exhausting game of hide and seek, but the sight that greeted him in place of the children was a massive fort made of pillows and blankets. Any available furniture in-between was covered up and taken over. It looked like his home had been occupied by some kind of brave enemy force. He lifted up the corner of one of the blankets and peeked in, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Mahiru covering up Hyde’s and World’s mouths while Lily sat in his lap and giggled away into his sweater. It was stranger still to see Okami sitting among them, right next to the socially elusive Jeje.

Though that last one probably had more to do with the blond that was sitting behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and giggling as much Lily. “We’ve been spotted!” crowed the blond, his chin coming to rest on Jeje’s shoulder as he grinned. “What course of action should we take, Commander Hyde?”

Hyde brushed Mahiru’s hand away, scrambling to stand in the enclosed fort as he directed, “All men to arms! And you,” he pointed toward an unamused boy squished between Hugh and World, and draped across the three was a smiling girl kicking her legs in the air. “Stay put. You’re the queen, Ophelia. If you’re caught - all is lost!”

“That’s so boring,” pouted Ophelia, tilting her head back to look at Licht as she pleaded, “You think that’s a stupid idea, too, right? I bet an angel such as yourself would want all the fighting power you could get!”

Licht looked about ready to agree, but Hyde intervened, demanding, “Just stay put!”

Ophelia stuck out her tongue and grabbed a make-shift sword next to her, pointing at their intruder. “Listen, mister, my army would prefer to talk things over first. But if you insist in this intrusion, I will be your opponent!”

Holding up his hands, baffled, Kuro told her, “I surrender, if that works.”

That didn’t seem to appease a single one of them. Instead, World came out and rammed right into his stomach, knocking him over. “Like we’d fall for that white flag tactic!”

“Yes,” cheered Jeje’s friend, “you don’t even have a white flag! Now, if you say parley~ We might just let you speak to our queen again.”

“Hey, Hugh, what does parley mean?” Kuro heard someone ask his little brother. Someone he hadn’t seen a while. He raised one of his hands to wave a hello, but World took that as a move made to fight back and bounced on his stomach, making him wince. He was pretty sure his ribs shouldn’t be making ominous creaking sounds like that.

“No matter, Tetsu,” replied Hugh, “it’s not as if he’ll be speaking any time soon.”

 _Rude_ , Kuro thought, rolling out from under World and unbalancing him. He picked the struggling child up by the scruff of his shirt and held him out for the others to see. “I have a prisoner now, so let’s -”

He was interrupted as Ophelia yelled, “Charge!” A swarm of children tackled him in one fell swoop, World kicking the entire way down. He was going to have a whole heap of bruises before this was over. But there was one thing he wouldn’t trade for the world: all the smiles on their faces. Some smiles more rare than others. Some smiles that he hadn’t seen in a very long time, longer than the last time so many people had visited at once.

And the cause of it all, hanging back and laughing at Kuro’s plight, was the man he was starting to think he couldn’t live without. As much a part of this family as any other. The part of himself that was missing until this moment. _Oh_ , he thought, realizing, _I think I could make a real family with him._

Then his line of sight was blocked, Mahiru fading from view, and he had to wrestle free from the dog pile or risk suffocating. _What a pain. He’s going to be the death of me, isn’t he._ It didn’t seem like a bad way to go. Mahiru as the last sight he ever saw, his family happy and at peace. It was the sort of household he wanted to come home to always.


End file.
